


Music of Life

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-16
Updated: 2008-05-16
Packaged: 2017-10-19 05:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/197531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are two things in life that Rab loves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music of Life

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble I wrote for a writing community I'm part of based on the prompt "Violin."

Rab had never wanted to learn the bloody instrument in the first place.  He'd only been six, and there were better things to do with his time--catch frogs, torment the family pets, sit with his brother...  But his mother had insisted, and Ro was at school, so he couldn't defend Rab from their mother's insistence the way he usually did.  So Rab learned.

After he started at school, lessons were confined to the summer months.  A way for his mother to keep him from 'getting into trouble.'  He still hated them, but he could appreciate the skill now.  Sometimes it was the only thing aside from Ro that could calm him.  The music curling around him as he played--so long as he didn't hit a bad note.

So he'd kept it up even after their parents' death towards the end of his schooling.  When he wasn't distracted by other things.  It was one of the things that he missed most in Azkaban in his lucid moments.  It wasn't a happy memory, so much as a calming one, entwined with annoyance at his mother, which meant that unlike other memories, he was able to hold onto it.

After, it was his sole solace.  Watching **her** fawn over their Lord.  Watching Ro's eyes follow her.  Every move she made that infuriated their Lord cheered him, but it was never quite enough for him to do away with her.  And then the final battle.  He was there when she died, and his heart filled with an almost incandescent hope.  He hurried to his brother's side, even before their Lord fell.  Rab was already tugging him from the Hall as the Boy Who Lived killed their Lord for good.

Freedom was perfect.  After all, now, when he played, the songs were songs of joy.  Of being with the one person he always wanted.  And sharing everything with him.


End file.
